Users of many communications systems are able to configure handling rules for communications that they receive. For example, a user may forward their calls to one or more other users, route their Instant Messaging (IM) Communications to themselves, set a Do Not Disturb setting, and the like. Any communication that is received by the communication follows the established rules.